Seven is Seven Too Many!
by Ron-Weasley-4-Prez
Summary: What happens when a fanfic writer gets a nightly visit?...VERY cute, but hard to explaine. It's just a oneshot that I came up with one day while being bored, but the idea is really cute, so R&R it. You'll like it, I promise!


**_One-shot Summary:_** Just a thing I thought of during class, though I don't reallythink we shoulddo what Ron says in this fanfic.I'm always thinking about other things while in class.Classrooms can get to be a real bore, and I space out and tend to think about my stories, so there you go. This is simply a one-shot about a girl and Harry Potter Fanfiction. I used a random name for the girl. Literally, I picked a page in the baby name book, closed my eyes, and pointed. So there you go!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, Settings, ect. They all belong to a fabulous woman by the name of J.K. Rowling!

**_A/N:_** Okay, so knowing me, you'd know I have a thing for one shots. Since none of you actually DO know me, I'm just going to tell you...I like doing one shots. I like them a lot! Out of all my stories, you'll probably see about four or fiveof them all together, but that's only roughly. I hope that starting out with one is a good idea. You guys be the judge.

* * *

**"Seven is Seven-too many!"- _By: Ron-Weasley-4-Prez_**

"_It was any other winter day at Hogwarts. Snowflakes fell outside, leaving the windows with a practically permanent evening frost. The Gryffindor Common Room was decorated in the most astonishing Christmas decorations, and glowing Christmas Trees lined each and every hallway. Hermione was of course curled up in an armchair, reading, as anyone could have foreseen. Ron was sitting by the fire, staring into the flickering flames with a pragmatic look on his face. He was probably the only thing in the room that didn't look utterly predictable. His eyes were glazed from lack of sleep, and Harry was the only one that knew why. _

_But as he sat there, a grin began to curl about his lips. He found himself taking on a courage that he hadn't known he had. Standing up, he walked over towards the frizzy-haired Gryffindor that was Hermione. Casting her eyes from her book to Ron, she raised a inquisitive eyebrow at him. _

_"Can I help you?" She asked him, placing her book aside and folding her arms the way she usually did when he needed help with something. He merely grinned and nodded at her._

"_Yes," he said "Yes you can."_

_With that, he grabbed her gently by the shoulders planting a deep loving kiss on her lips. He could tell by the way she froze, that Hermione had absolutely no idea what to do. Taking note, Ron decided to throw all caution to the wind and-_

At that distinct time, Claire's pen had decided to run out of ink. She attempted to make it work again by scribbling hard atop her paper, but she soon gave up, as the pen was obviously faulty. Sighing, she ignored the fact that it was entirely ironic that her pen had stopped working right at the engaging part of the story. She walked down to the kitchens to grab something to drink and another pen to finish her story with.

The night was like any other. A cool summer breeze blew through the open kitchen window, and for a split second, Claire found herself caught up in how good it felt. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and took it all in. _Nothing,_ she thought _is better than writing a fanfic at three AM on a crisp summer evening._

Grabbing some instant coffee from the cupboard above her microwave, she poured some into a cup along with some hot water from her tea kettle, stirring it together counter-clockwise. She sniffed the steamy wafting scent arising from her coffee cup and grinned. _The Coffee-holic_, that's what they called Claire. Pouring some creamer into the cup, she stirred it yet again and made her way into the living room of her home.

When there, she began searching for a pen, looking upon side tables, under the couch, in drawers. There was always a pen lying around somewhere, especially in a writers house. But for the moment, her search was proving to be a waist of time. Where had all her pens gone?

Suddenly, the fireplace that she had never really used before began to make a sound. She jerked her head towards the empty fireplace, wondering where the sound was coming from. Was there something stuck inside the chimney? And as so many have read in horror stories across the globe, Claire walked towards the fireplace, curious as to what really was making that sound.

Then without so much as even a slight warning, the fireplace gave of a quick and brilliant flash of blue-green flame, and there stood three unusually tall boys, all sporting bright red hair and lanky bodies. The shortest of the three stepped out first, his hair reaching to his shoulders. The others stepped out next, and Claire realized that they were identical twins.

It was at that moment that she caught on as to who was standing in her living room at that exact moment. The _Weasley_ Brothers! Fred, George, and _Ron_!

The four sat in silence, as Claire's heart began to beat simultaneously. Her eyes refused to blink, her legs refused to move, and her heart refused to stop beating as if she were a humming bird. Every bone in her body began to shake.

"Oy," Ron said, raising his eyebrow "Are you ok?" he asked.

_Imagine_, she thought, _Ronald Weasley caring about MY well-being!_

Claire shook her head, trying to rid herself of the shock that came with meeting her three favorite men of all time. "Sorry," she said, though her voice was low and cracked. She didn't even want to think about how red her face must have been.

"Oh," he said, clearing his throat "Okay, good. Umm, Claire is it?"

"You know my name!" She asked, her eyes growing huge with excitement.

"Of course we know your name!" Fred said, grinning "We know all our fanfic writer's names."

"It's true," George said, nodding "And there's a LOT of them!"

"Anyway," Ron said, seeming anxious to change the subject "Claire, we need to have a chat with you about exactly that."

"Exactly what?"

"Fanfictions," He said, "Though we do love that e have so many fans and that all of you are anxious about writing, trust us when we say this. It is TOO much for us!"

At first, Claire just cocked her head, wondering what Ron meant. He sighed, taking the hint.

"What I mean," He stated "is that we can't handle everything you guys throw at us. I swear I've fallen in Love with Hermione at least ten million times!" He threw his hands up. Fred and George nodded behind him.

"Not to mention all of those unwanted fics that make NO sense," Fred said, rolling his eyes "I mean, I've fallen in love with Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Draco!"

"Been there!" George said.

"Done that!" Ron scoffed. "Not to mention Harry smiting with Luna, Ginny going out with Draco, Hermione falling madly in love with SNAPE!" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "it's really all too much."

"And the old love stories get old too, after the millionth time," Fred said, "I swear I've been to at least seventeen weddings of Ron and Hermione this past week!"

"I was an usher at one just last night!" George agreed.

Claire listened to all of this with confusion. Had she known all of this was happening, she would have never picked up a pen. "So, you guys...role play in every story made?" she asked.

"Well we kindof have to, don't we?" Ron asked.

Claire sighed "Wow," she said "I never thought of it that way."

"Not many fanfic writers do," George said in a low whisper, patting her on the shoulder "But that's how it is, and it's driving us mad. Our Mum says if she has to watch one more of her boys fall in love with Harry, she's going to flip a lid.:

"Too bad she's already done that," Fred joked, chuckling and jabbing Ron in the side with his elbow.

Ron grinned and turned back to Claire "So, I hope you understand what we're trying to say here," He said, as Claire nodded.

"No problem," she said "Though I will miss writing fanfics about you guys,"

"You don't have to stop entirely," Fred told her.

"Just enough so that we can have a break from it all once in a while." George said.

"And we can keep the little sanity we have," Ron said.

Claire just nodded, leaving all three of the boys smiling.

"Great," Ron smirked "We'll be on our way then. Thanks for understanding, Claire."

With that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and followed the twins back into the fireplace. She watched them, as Fred grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted "THE BURROW!" at the top of his lungs.

In a split second they were gone, and Claire found herself flattering over her left cheek, placing a hand up to her skin. Ron Weasley had just kissed her! Had it been a dream? Had it even been real?

Sitting down on the couch with a humungous grin on her face, Claire decided she would search for a pen some other time.

* * *

_**A/N: Review if you can please!**_

_**(also, if you didn't catch this, the title of my fanfic means Seven books, as in the seven HP books lol.)**_


End file.
